


My Queen

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Original Character(s), Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:06:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19810999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Cersei steals Jaime away to play a game.





	My Queen

My sister was beautiful and ruthless. She was often the talk of the night when we’d travel for parties or receptions.

I enjoyed listening to people gossip about her; about her beauty, her cruelty, her dedication, everything. I loved knowing that she was mine. Sometimes, I even loved keeping it a secret. It was something only we had together.

We attended a wedding one summer night in one of the neighboring kingdoms.

Cersei sat across from me at the dinner table. She'd been eyeing me all night. I'd found it rather entertaining up to this point. When she started touching me under the table, though, I began to take it seriously.

She would slide her foot up my calf to my thighs, gently brushing over my groin. Every time she did it I would stare daggers at her. She would just smile and carry on with whatever conversation she was having. The woman was ruthless.

She teased me all night, staring at me as she licked her fingers a bit too enthusiastically after dinner, touching me just a bit too long and a bit too low,

After supper, when everyone had their fill of wine, Cersei found me, standing by the door, getting ready to leave.

"Come, brother." She whispered exuberantly. Nobody would miss us now. Her very presence was intoxicating.

I allowed her to pull me through the castle. Walking behind her, I could smell the lavender and wine emanating from her. I wanted more.

She pulled me into a guest room and locked the door behind us.

I smirked. "We haven't done this in a while." I said, already feeling my excitement building.

She smiled mischievously and pushed me back onto the bed, promptly climbing on top of me and straddling my waist.

"What a dreadfully boring party." She said with a smirk.

"Let's play a game." She whispered it in my ear so softly it made me groan.

I watched her eyes as she stripped me of my shirt, running her hand along my chest and down to my waist.

She dipped her fingers under and ran them along my waistline.

"Mhh." I sighed.

I was sorely disappointed when she took her hands off me.

"I'm your queen." She whispered, eyes glimmering. "Say it."

"You're my queen." I responded without hesitation. It was true, after all.

"Tell me what you want."

"Let me touch you." I whispered, longing to feel her.

"Where do you want to touch me?" She asked, smirking.

I swallowed hard. "Everywhere." I replied, my voice husky.

"Mmm. You're sweet." She mused, moving closer and dragging a finger down my chest.

I reached for her but she stepped away.

"Oh, no." She said breathily. "That's not how this is going to work, Ser Jaime."

I was hard as soon as my name rolled off her tongue. She glanced down at me and tried to stifle a smile.

"Cersei-"

She slapped me, not hard, just enough to rile me up more. Gods, I wanted her.

"Who am I?" She asked, harshly. I strained against my pants.

"My queen." I whispered.

"Hm." She smiled. "Good boy. You look uncomfortable." She pouted, gesturing at the very noticible bulge in my pants. "Do you need help, Ser Jaime?"

"Yes." I huffed. "Please."

"Stand up." She commanded. I jumped up.

She circled around me so closely I could almost feel her.

When she was facing me, she pressed her palm to my chest and then let it fall to my stomach. I stood taller as she admired me, flexing my muscles. She paused for a moment before subconsciously licking her lips. I loved when she did that.

"Hmm." She hummed, allowing her hand to fall lower, caressing me gently through my pants.

I moved my hips, hoping for some bit of friction to relieve that strain but she pulled her hand away. No such luck.

"Ser Jaime, you do look like a very strong man. A very capable knight." I was filled with pride.

She studied my face. She could read me like a book, always could, since we were children.

"Ser Jaime, as I understand it, you've seen many different parts of these wild kingdoms."

I nodded.

"You've seen many exotic women." She said, watching my face closely.

"Yes my queen."

"Have you taken any of them?" She asked, knowing the answer full well.

I shook my head. "No, my queen."

"Mmm." She hummed and leaned in so closely I thought she'd touch her lips to mine, but of course she didn't. She wouldn't give in that easily.

"So..." She stroked me gently through my pants. I flinched at how sensitive I was.

"It's been quite a long time for you then, hasn't it?" She whispered the last part.

"Yes." I breathed. It had been far too long.

"What would you like me to do to reward you for your service?" She asked.

"Touch me." I nearly barked it out, my voice breaking.

She loved it. She loved how desperate I was for her. I was always desperate for her, the teasing just made it sting a bit more, but I loved it, too.

"Like this?" She asked with a cunning smile, rubbing me through my pants.

"Cersei, please-" my voice was gruff as I tipped my head back in frustration. She didn't bother correcting me about her name.

"Tell me." She said, harshly, gripping me harder. "What do you want?" She sounded almost irritated and it turned me on all the more.

"Take them off." I pleaded, looking down at my pants.

She pulled them down roughly, stepping back to look at me.

"touch me." I begged. "Please."

Her face softened for a minute and I wondered if she might be taking pity on me.

She moved behind me, pressing against my backside, her chin resting on my shoulder as she wrapped her delicate hand around my cock. I loved watching her stroke me. She was gentle at first, teasing me even more until finally giving in.

I moaned and leaned my head back to rest on her shoulder. It felt so good.

"Kiss me." I implored, watching her lips.

She shook her head. "One thing at a time, Ser Jaime." She spoke calmly. I think she felt relieved to finally be touching me.

It was probably for the best that she didn't kiss me as I knew I would've come then and there.

She stroked me until I couldn't take it anymore. She knew my body so well she stopped just before I went over the edge.

She walked back around me.

"Ser Jaime-" she began but I interrupted her.

"You're beautiful." I needed to say it. It wasn't part of the game, just, looking at her in her evening gown with her flowing golden hair and her stunning emerald eyes, I needed her to know.

She smiled softly. "So are you." She whispered.

"Kiss me." I said, asking again.

She did this time. Coming so close I could feel the heat of her body on mine, she pressed her lips against mine and I worked my tongue through to wrestle with hers.

As it got more intense, she gripped my arm to steady herself.

I reached out and tried to hold her at her waist but she pulled back, slapping my face again. My cock twitched at the sting. 

"Let me touch you." I whispered, longing to feel her soft skin.

She stepped forward and I reached for her cautiously. When I was met with no resistance, I began pulling up her gown so I could reach under. 

I felt how wet she was through her underclothes and it made me weak. I pulled her close and moaned against her lips as I began to stroke her slowly.

She indulged me for a while, rocking her hips against my hand.

Finally, I slid a finger inside her, watching her face while I did it.

"Is that good, my queen?" I asked in a whisper, my teeth scraping her cheek.

She nodded, eyes fluttering.

"Do you want more, my queen?"

"Yes." She breathed, moaning as I inserted another finger.

I felt her begin to shake and I knew she was going to come.

"Come for me." I whispered in her ear. "I want to see you come. Come for me."

She gripped my forearm and let out a whimper before shuddering. She came against my hand and when I took it back, I licked my fingers, tasting her.

Her eyes were dark as she watched me.

"Do you like tasting me, Ser Jaime?" She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, my queen. Very much."

"Would you like a better taste?"

I smiled. "Yes, my queen."

I watched her untie her gown and step out. She was regal even when naked.

"Kneel." She commanded. I did as I was told, walking to her on my knees and holding her at her hips. I spread her legs and began to work my tongue over her.

I loved the way she tasted - sweeter than wine.

“Jaime.” she breathed as I moved my fingers inside of her. She held onto my shoulder.

I wanted to talk to her, to tell her to come again. But I moved my tongue instead and before long she was gasping and shaking. I licked her slowly, working her down until she stroked my hair. I looked up at her. Her cheeks were flushed a beautiful shade of pink and her lips were swollen from kissing. Her golden mane framed her face in a way that made her look otherworldly. She was my queen. She would always be my queen.

She gestured for me to get up.

I did, and she quickly pulled me into a kiss, her tongue pushing past my lips this time, like she wanted to taste herself.

I felt everything so intensely. Her hand on my arm, her breasts against my chest. I was burning for her. I wanted to be inside of her so badly.

She pushed me back onto the bed.

"I want you to make me come one more time, Ser Jaime." She said.

I nodded. "Yes, my queen."

She straddled me, both of us gasping at the feeling. I moaned and she thew her head back as she started moving slowly up my shaft and then sinking back down.

I took her nipple in my mouth and nibbled on it before moving to do the same to the other.

I felt her hand on the back of my head and I used my thumb to touch her while she rode me.

"Fuck..." I breathed. I was going to come.

"I want you to make me come." she said roughly through gritted teeth, her forehead pressed against mine.

"Make me come and then I want you to come inside of me. I want to feel you come inside of me, Ser Jaime. Make me feel it." She growled it at me.

Oh, Gods, she was making that all too easy.

I shut my eyes tightly and tried to focus.

I angled myself slightly to push into her as deeply as I could.

"Oh... Oh." She sighed, shaking. The minute she came, I followed, shuddering against her, hugging her tightly to me, feeling her softness enveloping me completely. I was whole.

We lay there for a while, catching our breath before she rolled off me, a satisfied smile on her face.

I turned over and spread her legs.

I moved down between her thighs and licked her clean as she grasped my hair and moaned softly, still sensitive. She squeezed her thighs around my head. She came again, gasping and whimpering, and I couldn't help but smile pridefully, knowing I was the one who'd done that to her. She was the most perfect thing I have ever seen.

When she let me go, I returned to her side and pulled her into my arms, kissing her forehead.

"I love you, my queen." I whispered to her.

She smiled softly and stroked my hair. "I love you, Jaime."


End file.
